At Home with Swan and Mills
by beautifullife0
Summary: Here is a story about them at home and their lives together, kids and everything else. It's T right now if I feel that it needs to change I will change it. The Kids are my idea but I don't own anything Once Upon a Time. Warnings apply
1. Chapter 1

Here is a story about them at home and their lives together, kids and everything else. It's T right now if I feel that it needs to change I will change it. The Kids are my idea but I don't own anything Once Upon a Time. Warnings apply. Also there will probably be visits from Evil Queen Regina since they are more family now.

Things had settled down for a bit for Emma and Regina who decided to move in together, it started as a deep friendship and it really still was that, but now they spent their time together in the mansion they both live in.

It was a quiet day when Emma left the station and headed back to the mansion, when Emma got into the mansion she immediately saw Regina who looked really pale.

"Are you ok Regina?" Emma asked as she sat beside on the couch.

"I'm actually feeling really sick, I took my temperature and it was high." Regina said quietly.

"What do you want to do? I will help you with whatever needs to happen." Emma said as she rubbed Regina's back.

"I think I'm going to throw up first, can you help me to the bathroom please?" Regina calmly said.

"You are pretty calm for someone who is about to throw up all of their stomach contents." Emma said.

"I only seem calm, I hate vomiting and not looking forward to it. But if I stay calm it won't come up faster than I want it." Regina explained.

Emma rubbed Regina's back the whole time they walked to the nearest bathroom, when they got there Regina held onto Emma's hand tight. She didn't want anyone to see her throw up but she didn't want to do it alone either.

"It's ok Regina, I won't leave you Ever." Emma said as she whispered the ever, Regina still heard that though and smiled.

At that moment Regina leaned forward and a huge stream of vomit erupted from deep down, Emma just held her hand and rubbed her back which heaved against her hand.

That's when Regina's other half decided to come visit, she would come and visit her other half, Emma and Henry either alone or with Robin. When she didn't see Emma and Regina right away she wondered the house for any noise of them.

"Regina? Emma?" Evil Regina called out, when she saw the light in the bathroom down the hall.

"Hi, we will be right out!" Emma yelled out as Regina continued to throw up.

"Ok...is it ok if I use a bathroom upstairs?" Evil Regina asked.

"It's ok go ahead." This time it was Regina who answered her other half as she sat back and looked at Emma.

"Do you feel a little better? That was very impressive." Emma said as she rubbed Regina's back.

"I feel a little better, it felt awful and disgusting coming up. It sounds like my other half came alone this time, Robin must be on that trip she told us he was going on." Regina replied back.

"Yeah and went straight to the bathroom, I hope she's ok." Emma said as she helped Regina stand.

"I'm sure she is, she's me remember...and what do I usually do after traveling for a bit?" Regina asked Emma who knew.

"Ahh yes I do." Emma said as she laughed.

When they left the bathroom, they heard Evil Regina heading down the stairs.

"I'm sorry I had to take care of something, is everything ok?" Evil Regina asked as she poofed her trunks into the house.

"That is perfectly ok, I am not feeling that great today but I am glad you are here. Is Robin on that trip?" Regina explained.

"I'm sorry you're not feeling that well, is it ok that I am here?" Evil Regina asked.

"Of course it is!" Regina said as she hugged her other half.

"Ok good, Robin is on that trip. It gets a little lonely when he is gone." Evil Regina explained.

"Well you are welcome to stay here every time he goes on his trips." Emma said as Regina nodded yes.

To be continued...I will continue this very soon


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Once Upon a Time, warnings still apply.

Evil Regina was glad that she could come stay with them when Robin travels, she smiled big at Emma and her other half.

"Where is Henry?" Evil Regina asked them.

"He is supposed to be on a school trip, I do trust him but he wants to spend every moment with Violet though." Regina said to her other half.

"That doesn't sound ideal, but being that age everything is new." Evil Regina said as both Emma and Regina nod yes.

Evil Regina sat down on the couch, she looked tired and Regina debated bringing it up.

"So how have you and Robin been?" Regina asked her other half.

"We've been ok, I've been tired lately." Evil Regina said as she yawned.

"Are you feeling ok? Why are you very tired?" Emma asked.

I'm eh, I just don't sleep very well some times." Evil Regina said.

"That definitely happens, both Regina and I both have that some times." Emma said.

"Me more than Emma but it happens, do you want to go to the doctor while you are here? I know they are different than in the Enchanted Forest." Regina explained.

"Ok, that might be a good idea just to check things out. Can I see your doctor Regina?" Evil Regina asked.

"Of course! I will call her now."

"Thank you." Evil Regina said as she smiled.

Regina watches as her other half shifted on the couch and had gotten up again, "Excuse me, I will be right back." Evil Regina said as she enveloped herself in purple smoke.

"She's in the bathroom again Regina." Emma said.

"I know, I hope she's ok." Regina said as she looked up the stairs to where her other half probably poofed to.

Just as they sat on the couch to wait for Evil Regina, she is walking down the stairs. Her eyes were glossy like she was or about to cry, Emma saw this.

"Are you doing ok? We are both here for you ok?" Emma asked Evil Regina.

"Thank you Emma I really appreciate that, I'm just tired and my stomach is being really unpredictable." Evil Regina explained.

"It's ok, we can have unpredictable stomachs together." Regina said to her other half who smiled a little.

"My stomach hurts, what do you two have here that helps that?" Evil Regina asked as she sat back down.

"We have pepto, tums, omeprezole...they are medications, one you drink, one you chew and the other you swallow." Emma said.

"Ok, Regina could you pick for me? I don't know where to begin." Evil Regina said.

"Of course, tums usually work for me so I think they should work for you." Regina explained, and Evil Regina nodded and Evil Regina nodded as Emma handed two to Evil Regina.

"I chew these?" Evil Regina asked.

"You do." Emma responded back.

Later they all got cozy and started watching movies, Evil Regina had fallen asleep almost instantly. "Regina, your other half is completely sound asleep. She looked really tired when she got here, I hope she is doing ok." Emma said to Regina.

"Me too, I did notice that as well. She could be fighting not feeling well as well." Regina replied as she snuggled under the blanket more.

At that moment Evil Regina started to make noises in her sleep, and her eyes opened.

"Are you ok?" Regina asked her other half who just nodded yes, she hadn't said anything since opening her eyes.

"Seriously I need to know if you are ok, You seem a little off." Regina asked her other half again.

"I feel a little off, my body feels all out of sorts and I...don't really know. I'm glad I'm here with you guys and I am looking forward to spending time with you two and Henry." Evil Regina confessed.

"I'm very sorry to hear that, we are very glad you are here and with you." Regina said as she rubbed her other half on the back.

"Thank you..." Evil Regina smiled slightly and then blushed.

"It's ok, you will be ok." Emma said to Evil Regina.

"Thank you Emma and Regina I really appreciate everything you are doing with helping me. I'm glad I'm here with you guys now." Evil Regina said as she started to get emotional.

Emma and Regina hugged Evil Regina. "It's ok, what do you want to do? Do you want to take a bath or go in the hot tub with us?" Regina asked Evil Regina.

"This hot tub sounds nice, then maybe I can take a bath afterwards?" Evil Regina said.

"Sure!" Emma said.

"What is a hot tub? Is it what it sounds like?" Evil Regina asked.

"Basically, but it's like a mini pool with hot bubbling water. It has jets and is used for relaxation or warmth." Regina explained.

"That sounds lovely, but I don't have anything to wear in the water. I suppose it's not best to be naked." Evil Regina said.

"It is nice naked but probably not, we can lend you a bathing suit. Right Regina?" Emma said.

"Yes we can."

"Great! Thank you...do you two go in the hot tub a lot?" Evil Regina asked.

"We actually do, to relax mostly. It feels great when my back hurts or my stomach hurts or if we just want to relax. Most of the time aftter the hot tub we want to relax and watch movies." Regina explains.

"That sounds nice, can I sleep near you guys tonight?" Evil Regina asked.

"Of course you can!" Both Regina and Emma said at the same time.

They got ready to go out to the hot tub and Emma and Regina were the first ones in, while Evil Regina stood outside of it for awhile. She placed her foot in and smiled at how warm it was.

"How are you and Robin?" Regina asked her other half.

"We are good, we made a pretty good life together. He usually has to travel for his work so I get a little lonely, that's why I opt to come here when he does." Evil Regina explained.

"I'm glad you guys are good, and we like when you come see us." Emma said.

Evil Regina smiled. "We want to expand our family." Evil Regina said.

"We do too." Emma and Regina said together.

Evil Regina smiled at her other half and Emma, it would be really something if they did at the same time. Evil Regina settled into the hot tub and smiled as she sunk into the warm bubbling water.

"I will have to get one of these or a version of one of these for my castle." Evil Regina said as Regina and Emma laughed at the comment.

"You do, it helps with getting relaxed." Regina said.

"Yes and I can think of some other uses too." Evil Regina said winking at her other half and Emma, whose eyes bugged open and they laughed.

"Oh yeah!" Emma said suddenly.

Evil Regina smiled, then settled more in the water. "I..." Evil Regina started to say something but then thought against it.

"What is it?" Regina asked Evil Regina, she sensed somthing with her other half. Even though they weren't connected together they still had a connection that they could feel.

"I think that potion we took a long time back to not get p-pregnant reversed when we split, you have felt a change haven't you?" Evil Regina asked her other half.

"I have, I did think it was a possiblity...what made you think about it right now?" Regina asked.

"I'm not sure actually, it was really odd to have it pop into my head. But nevermind, we can talk about this stuff later. I just want to be here and be happy with you two." Evil Regina said as she shrugged.

"Of course." Regina said as she smiled at her other half, but she couldn't help but think that this was more than just a random thought from her other half.

To be continued...will continue soon


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Once Upon a Time, warnings still apply.

Regina watched her other half for a little longer before turning towards Emma.

"Hey what do you think is going on with her?" Emma whispered.

"I'm not sure, something is going on with her." She whispered back as she watched her other half get out and sit on the edge.

"Are you doing ok?" Regina asked her other half, who looked paler than usual.

Evil Regina didn't answer right away, it looked like she was trying to convince her stomach not to do anything.

"Regina..." Evil Regina started to say but didn't finish as she tried to crawl somewhere that wasn't in front of her other half and Emma, both Regina and Emma were already out of the hot tub running to Evil Regina. Regina's foot hit a puddle and she slipped and fell hard on her bum.

Regina cried out in pain, she nailed it hard on the floor by the hot tub. "Go see if she's ok." Regina said to Emma, Emma wanted to go to Regina to see if she was ok but she wanted her other half to be ok too.

Emma got to Evil Regina, she was on all fours and starting to throw up quite significantly all over the grass. In any other circumstance Evil Regina would find this beyond humiliating but given the current place she is and who she is with, she felt comfortable that she wouldn't be punished or made fun of. That's when she felt a hand on her back and hearing the voice of Emma telling her that it was ok and that she and Regina were there for her.

Emma rubbed Evil Regina's back as she continued to throw up, Regina had made her way over to her other half and was right by her face but clear from getting hit by vomit.

"It's ok." Regina kept saying to her other half as she touched her cheek.

When Evil Regina was done throwing up, she just stayed in the same position for awhile. She wasn't sure if she was completely done, she blushed because she was embarrassed but also because of how strenuous it was as well.

"You are ok." Regina kept saying to her other half, Evil Regina was breathing heavily. She finally sat down on her bum and looked at her other half and Emma.

"I'm sorry, the warm water all of a sudden made me feel really nauseous." Evil Regina explained.

"It is ok, I think you should see my doctor tomorrow just to make sure you are ok." Regina said to her other half who nodded with agreement.

"Does anything hurt?" Emma asked Evil Regina.

"My stomach still does." Evil Regina replied back as she took a breath.

"Ok, Regina what do you suggest?" Emma asked Regina about what to do next. Regina touched her other half's forehead and then responded.

"Maybe she should be checked out now, just to make sure she is ok." Regina helped her other half sit up and walk into the mansion.

"Let's go get you checked out ok?" Emma said to Evil Regina who just nodded yes.

Once they got dressed they headed over to the hospital, Evil Regina was quiet the whole way and that made Regina worried.

Regina touched her other half and Evil Regina jumped slightly, but then she grabbed onto her other half's arm.

"Emma, get there fast!" Regina said as calmly as she could.

"Don't worry, I'm way ahead of you. Is she ok?" Emma said as she drove a little faster.

"She seems ok but not, I just need to make sure she is ok." Regina said to Emma.

"I know Regina, don't worry." Emma said back to her.

They got to the hospital and Emma had gone in before Regina and Evil Regina, a nurse had come out with Emma to the car.

Regina and the nurse helped Evil Regina out of the car and to the hospital, Evil Regina wanted to walk. She didn't feel that she needed to be wheeled into the hospital.

Once they were inside they were brought to a room and she was hooked up to an IV and machines, Evil Regina watched curiously as this happened. When she got the IV she almost used magic to throw the nurse back but was stopped.

"What the hell?! That hurt!" Evil Regina said about the IV going in.

"I know, I never like getting an IV. It gets the medicine and liquid into your veins fast to help you get better." Regina explained.

"That's good but it still really hurt." Evil Regina said as she pouted.

"It will be ok, they will figure out what happened and will get you better." Regina said as she looked at Emma who nodded and smiled.

Emma though noticed Regina looked a little uncomfortable, "Are you ok?" Emma asked her.

Regina nodded then responded, "I just realized I have to use the bathroom but..." Regina didn't finish because Emma smiled.

"It's not private enough right?" Emma said as she finished Regina's thought.

Regina nodded yes, Emma rubs her back and Evil Regina smiled at the interaction of her other half and Emma.

"Ok I am Dr. Honey, I am your other half's doctor. I am going to check you out to see if we can figure out what is wrong and then help you." Dr. Honey said.

"Hello, thank you very much." Evil Regina said.

"You are very welcome, first tell me what has been going on and then I can order the tests that we can do to see." Dr. Honey said to Evil Regina.

"I have been feeling tired lately, being able to take an hour nap almost everyday and then I also have stomach issues. I don't vomit as much but I can have multiple trips to the bathroom, this had been going on for about four weeks now." Evil Regina blushed.

"You mean not urinating right?" Dr. Honey asked understanding what she meant.

"That's right, the other one I am too embarrassed to mention." Evil Regina said.

"That is alright, I had an idea what you meant. Ok I will start with a blood draw then we do an ultrasound to see something, then on that we might do an MRI." Dr. Honey said and Evil Regina, Regina and Emma nodded. Evil Regina was making sure she didn't show how nervous she was for these tests.

"Ok." Evil Regina replied with slight nervousness in her voice.

"It will be ok, I promise." Emma said as she smiled at Evil Regina who smiled back.

Regina was starting to get even more uncomfortable and both Emma and Evil Regina noticed, they knew why.

"Hey Regina, it's ok. Just use the bathroom, it will be ok." Emma said as she quietly talked to Regina.

"I know Emma...I will but try not to listen." Regina said with mild shaking in her voice.

"It will be ok Regina, I just want you to be comfortable again." Emma said.

Regina nodded and disappeared into the bathroom, Evil Regina started to get sleepy.

"Dr. Honey should be back to get the blood and do the ultrasound but if you want to go to sleep for a bit you can?" Emma said to Evil Regina.

"I think I might fall asleep..." Evil Regina said as she closed her eyes more.

Emma knocked on the bathroom door, "How are you doing Regina?" There was a pause then Regina's voice was heard.

"I'm ok...thank you." Regina said, her voice sounding a little muffled.

"Of course Regina, I always want to make sure you are ok. Do you need anything?" Emma said.

"I know this is a little...but could you please come in? I just need some comfort, I don't..." Regina was talking and her voice was wavering and Emma being Emma became worried.

"Sure I will, but do you realize I will be in there while you are as you put it...doing the private one?" Emma asked.

"Yes I do, I trust you." Regina replied back, he voice still muffled.

"I will be back out ok? Your other half needs me for a bit." Emma said to Evil Regina.

"Ok, I'm just going to rest." Evil Regina said.

Emma entered the bathroom, she went to comfort Regina who was bent over.

"I'm here." Emma said as Regina slowly looked up at her, her eyes were filled with un shed tears and her face red from a combination of being bent over and the obvious reason.

"Emma, I'm sorry...I hope this isn't gross for you but I just need comfort." Regina said as she put her head back down in her hands on her lap.

"It's ok Regina, no this isn't gross. I'm helping you and that's what matters, I will be here rubbing your back. It will be ok." Emma said to Regina who went back to it.

When Regina was done, Emma took Regina's face into her hands and looked right into her eyes.

"Sweetheart, it's ok. I will be with you through everything, I really care for you so don't worry I will forever have your back." Emma said as she saw Regina with a tearful smile.

"Thank you Emma, I am the same for you too but I'm not feeling that well so I am not able at this time to say it as heartfelt as you just did." Regina said smiling.

"I know and that's ok, I know how you feel and I always did." Emma replied back, and Regina just smiled.

When Regina came out of the bathroom Dr. Honey was entering the room again, Evil Regina was awake and was being prepared to get her blood taken. Regina knew what this entailed so she held onto her other half's hand as she got her blood drawn.

Evil Regina did very well, she only made a noise once.

"Ok I will send this to the lab and we will see what answers we have from this, but in the meantime I would like to do an ultrasound." Dr. Honey said to Evil Regina.

"Ok, what's that?" Evil Regina asked.

"That's a good question, an ultrasound uses sound waves to create a view inside the body. Usually it's used on the abdomen or heart but also in the legs and arms. When a woman is pregnant we use an ultrasound to see and hear the baby in the uterus. It's very fasinating." Dr. Honey explained.

"That sounds very interesting, so you are going to use that on me? Will it hurt?" Evil Regina asked.

"I am going to use it on you, I have a theory on why you have been feeling like this. And no it doesn't hurt." Dr. Honey explained.

"A theory? You mean you think she's...? Regina asked Dr. Honey who nodded.

Evil Regina watched the interaction between her other half and Dr. Honey but didn't ask anything yet.

Regina watched with wide eyes as Dr. Honey got the ultrasound ready to use on her other half, she lifted up Evil Regina's shirt and put a little jelly on her stomach. Evil Regina watched with fasination as Dr. Honey did that. Dr. Honey moved the wand around Evil Regina's abdomen until she found what she suspected.

"Look there it is." Dr. Honey said as Evil Regina, Regina and Emma looked at the screen to see a tiny baby resting comfortably. That's when Dr. Honey turned on the sound part and a tiny fast heartbeat was heard.

"Is that a baby?" Evil Regina asked.

"It is, congratulations you look about nine weeks." Dr. Honey said.

"Wow!" Both Reginas replied.

"It is possible..." Regina said as Emma squeezed her hand.

"It is!" Emma replied back.

To be continued...I will continue soon. If you have suggestions PM me!


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything, warnings still apply.

They all stared at the screen with the tiny baby floating, the heartbeat echoed throughout the room and Dr. Honey pointed out the tiny heart to them. Evil Regina was so emotional, she was carrying a baby.

Regina was also emotional, she was so happy for her other half but also knew now that it was possible for her to be pregnant too.

"Regina, do you want me to run the tests on you to make sure your body is ready for this as well? And we can make a plan to make sure this happens for you as well." Dr. Honey asked Regina.

"Yes I would, I...thank you Sam." Regina said to Dr. Honey.

"You're welcome Regina, I am very happy to help."

Evil Regina smiled at her other half and Dr. Honey handed her a disc with the ultrasound on it as well as photos, Evil Regina held them close to her heart and Regina went to hug her other half tight.

"Can my other half have a copy of this disc and photos?" Evil Regina asked.

"Of course!" Dr. Honey said as she handed Regina the copies.

Dr. Honey started to do all the tests on Regina to start the process, Emma went with her for some but then stayed with Evil Regina for some. When Regina was done with the tests she went back to the room with her other half and Emma, Dr. Honey said that some will take a day or two to come back while some will take an hour or so.

Evil Regina had started to feel better with the things Dr. Honey had given her as a prescription and they were almost ready to leave.

When they got in the car, Regina squeezed Emma's hand. "All good?" Emma asked about the tests.

"The ones that we got the results right away, yes they were. There are just two I am waiting on, I hope they are good too." Regina said.

"Everything will be ok, we will get everything worked out." Emma reassured.

"I know, it's very exciting!" Regina said.

"It definitely is, the baby will be so cute." Emma said, Regina smiled. Evil Regina was in the back seat, she was just looking at the ultrasound photos.

Regina smiled at her other half, and was thinking about when it was her turn to go through this.

They arrive back at the mansion, all in good spirits from their visit to the hospital with Evil Regina. When they went inside, Evil Regina smiled at her other half.

"It would be really nice if we were pregnant together." Evil Regina said.

"Yes it would." Regina replied back.

Emma smiled at that, at this point Evil Regina had sat on the couch again but Regina was still standing.

"Hey are you ok?" Emma asked as she placed her hand on Regina's middle back.

Regina nodded yes, but Emma wasn't fully believing her and same with her other half.

Regina shrugged and sat down, Emma sat beside her.

"Everything will be ok and turn out amazing, just watch." Emma said.

"Thank you Emma, I know." Regina said back.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked again, and this time Evil Regina chimed in. "You are looking uncomfortable again Regina."

"I am a little uncomfortable, yes but I can take care of that in a minute." Regina responded.

Both Emma and Evil Regina nodded their heads knowing very well what Regina meant.

Time went by and Evil Regina and Regina had fallen asleep, Regina had forgotten about being uncomfortable as she slept with her other half.

...DREAM...

"Mom. Mom" Regina heard as a young girl calls her name, she turned to the girl's voice and she was a perfect combination of her and Emma.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Regina asked the girl.

"I just wanted to tell you that I am on my way to you and Ma, be patient. Your other half's daughter is as well, she is also healthy and you two don't worry about us. We are on our way to you and we are safe." The girl said and Regina started crying.

"Oh sweetie, that makes me so happy to hear that. I want you so bad, do you already have a name?" Regina asked her daughter.

"Yes, my name is Amelia Rose. I love you mom!" She said as Regina woke up, her other half was already awake looking at her.

"Hi are you ok?" Regina asked Evil Regina.

"I had a dream and by the look on your face you did too...our babies contacted us." Evil Regina said.

"Yes, they did. What is your daughter's name? Did she say?" Regina asked.

"She said that she is on her way to me and that yours was too, a girl as well...mine said her name was Briella." Evil Regina said as tears started to pour from her eyes and Regina's eyes.

"Mine is Amelia Rose, that was the most amazing experience and the feelings I felt..." Regina said as she wiped her eyes.

"I know..."Evil Regina said as she did the same thing, then started to get up. "I need to use the bathroom, I will be back." Evil Regina said.

Regina nodded, she was so happy. When Evil Regina came back she looked pale, Regina noticed.

"Are you ok?" Regina asked her other half.

"Yes, I just vomited again. It's ok." Evil Regina said as she got back onto the bed.

"I'm so sorry." Regina replied.

"It's ok." Evil Regina said as she smiled, Emma had come back into the room.

"Are you two doing ok?" Emma asked.

"Yes, we both had dreams about our daughters coming. She assured me that she was on her way just be patient, Emma she was so beautiful." Regina said as she smiled.

"Oh Regina that's so amazing! I'm so glad that she came to you to tell you that she's coming, we are very lucky." Emma said as Regina nodded yes.

Evil Regina was smiling as well, she loved everything about what she experienced that night.

"I'm going to write about our daughter coming to me down." Regina said as she opened up her journal and started writing, she had started writing about the whole process of starting to have a baby.

Evil Regina had fallen asleep again, she had a smile on her face. Regina started to feel uncomfortable again, Emma saw but didn't make a big deal about it and just helped her to the bathroom.

"Do you want me to stay? I know how private you are." Emma asked.

"Thank you Emma, maybe you could wait outside the door in case." Regina said.

"Ok I will." Emma said as she closed the bathroom door for Regina.

After a while Regina exits the bathroom as the toilet flushes, her face was all flushed.

"Are you ok?" Emma whispered, but Regina just nodded yes.

Emma helped Regina lie back down again and rubbed her back, in no time Regina too was asleep.

The next morning both Reginas were both downstairs, Regina was making breakfast and Evil Regina was trying to help but ended up with stuff all over her. Regina was laughing at her other half's misfortune.

Emma took a little video of the interactions between them, you could hear Emma snickering a little.

By the time Emma got into the kitchen Evil Regina was in tears because she didn't like having breakfast on her, Regina had started hugging her.

Just then Dr. Honey called Regina to say that they could start trying in two weeks, with that news Regina immediately hugged Emma and for the first time really kissed her.

To be continued...Sorry to stop there but I will continue it soon


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own anything and the warnings still apply...There might be description of pooping, fluids, and vomiting in this chapter. Wanted to warn you.

When they broke apart they just stared into each other's eyes, they just knew that their life was going to work out.

Evil Regina smiled, then spoke up. "I'm very happy about everything that is happening with us in our lives, but I'm exhausted."

Regina and Emma laughed at what Evil Regina said.

"You really are tired aren't you?" Regina asked her other half.

"Yes!" Evil Regina sighed.

Emma and Regina laughed again and even more when they looked over at Evil Regina trying to keep her eyes open.

"Go to sleep, it's ok. You can stay here with us if you want?" Regina said to her other half.

"I think I will." Evil Regina said as she nodded and closed her eyes.

Regina and Emma watched as Evil Regina fell instantly asleep, Regina rubbed her cheek.

"Are you ok? You seem like you're still not feeling that great." Emma asked Regina.

"Eh, I'm doing ok but my stomach still feels not so plesant." Regina said as she shifted in her seat.

"Ok what do you need me to do?" Emma asked.

"I'm not sure yet, I don't know if I will need the bathroom soon or not." Regina said.

"Ok, this is random but we can play a game to get to know each other even better than we do now." Emma said.

"Ah..ok. Is it like a question and answer game?" Regina replied as she smiled.

"It is! Do you want me to go first or do you?" Emma asked.

"You can." Regina said, they were unaware that Evil Regina had woken up and was watching them from where she was still lying down.

"Ok, how many times a day do you do a bm?" Emma asked, Regina's eyes opened wide.

"Why do you need to know how many times I do that?" Regina asked, she was completely embarrassed about the question.

"Because we are getting to know each other better and you also get to ask me an embarrassing question." Emma explained.

Evil Regina chuckled, and Regina's face blushed even redder.

"If you must know, I go at least twice a day at home." Regina said as she blushed.

"Can you only go at home?" Emma asked.

"Yes! Unless I have diarrhea." Regina said as Emma laughed.

"So whenever you have to go, you drive back to our place and go?" Emma asked.

"Yes I do, it's embarrassing to do it anywhere else. Stop asking me about my pooping habits! " Regina explained.

"Ahh now it's all coming out now!" Emma laughed, Regina was so embarrassed.

"Emma, why are you so interested in this? This is a very private thing." Regina asked.

"Honestly...um it was very enlightening. To be there with you in that private moment and having you be ok with it this one time." Emma explained.

"Very enlightening? Hmm." Regina said as she looked at Emma.

"Did you have a question you wanted to ask?" Emma asked.

"Yes I do actually but I'm not sure what to say about you seeing me poop as enlightening." Regina said.

Emma laughed, "It's ok it's nothing to be embarrassed or worried about. Are you ok? Do you still want to play?"

Regina nodded yes, "I do, it's just I...this is new to have someone want to know everything about me and not run away."

"I will never ever leave you Regina, you never have to worry about that." Emma said.

"Thank you Emma, that means a lot to me." Regina said as she hears her other half chuckle.

"You are very welcome Regina...when did you wake up?" Emma asked Evil Regina.

"I woke up immediately when I heard your question, I knew how my other half was going to react to you asking that." Evil Regina said.

"That is funny!" Emma laughed as Regina blushed.

"Oh Regina, it's ok we all do it!" Evil Regina said.

"I know that!" Regina said back with a huge blush in her face and ears.

Evil Regina just laughed at her other half's embarrassment, Regina's face got redder. Emma hugged her to try and get her to calm down.

"Hey, it's ok don't worry about it sweetheart." Emma said as Regina looked at her.

"You called me sweetheart!" Regina said surprised.

"Yes...is that ok?" Emma asked.

"Yes! It's more than ok, I love when you associate me with that name." Regina said as she smiled, her other half rolled her eyes but smiled as well.

That's when Regina got up, both Emma and Evil Regina looked at her.

"I don't feel well, I'm just going to lie down on that couch. I think my anemia is running a muck right now." Regina said as she pointed to the smaller couch beside the couch they were currently on. Emma went over and helped Regina lie down and put a blanket on her, Regina smiled and Emma rubbed Regina's cheek and then back.

"Sweetheart I wish I could help you and make you feel better. Do you think you will need a transfusion?" Emma said to Regina as she pulled the blanket higher up to her face.

"No, It's ok Emma, I just think rest will help. But I will let you know if I feel like I might need one." Regina said as Evil Regina casually brought over a trash bin in case her other half needed to vomit.

"Just in case." Evil Regina said, Regina smiled at her other half and then looked back at Emma.

"Ok sweetheart. Thank you, that was good thinking. We don't want vomit all over the place, or Regina falling on the way to the bathroom to throw up." Emma said.

"What if she needs to not vomit but you know? Will she use the trash can for that as well?" Evil Regina asked.

"I will certainly not! I would rather go in my pants on the way then be on display doing that." Regina said as her other half and Emma burst into laughter as Regina blushed and pouted.

"I know you wouldn't, because I wouldn't. I laugh about it but I like you can't do that with an audience." Evil Regina said back.

Regina just pouted as she laid there, Emma rubbed her head and cheek, Emma noticed that the color had drained from both Regina and her other half.

"What's wrong you two? Are you ok?" Emma asked, her voice showing some panic. Evil Regina was first to do anything, she projectile vomited all over Emma and her other half which sent Regina vomiting as well. Emma just sat there staring at what just happened, Evil Regina had started crying. Both Emma and Regina looked at her with shocked looks, something was wrong with Evil Regina and they finally realized it.

Regina used magic and cleaned up all the vomit and themselves, then sat up. "What's wrong? What aren't you telling us?" She asked her other half.

Evil Regina just shook her head no, "Later, I promise. I don't really feel like it right now" She said as she sat back on the couch, Regina looked at Emma who nodded and Regina went over to her other half.

"Whatever it is, it will be ok because I'm here and so is Emma." Regina said to her other half who nodded yes.

"But you have to tell us ok?" Regina said to her other half.

"Yes...of course." Evil Regina replied.

Regina watched her other half, Evil Regina was really acting differently and she was very worried about her. Emma was watching both Reginas, she just wanted them to be ok.

Regina touched her other half's back, she just knew something was off.

'Something is off.' Regina mouths to Emma who nods in response.

"I want to go to the hospital again." Evil Regina blurts out.

"Ok, we will take you." Regina said to her other half who squeezed her hand tight, if Evil Regina had the ability to show her other half through touch she would. But what she was going through was really hard to talk about, even to her other half.

When she was here last she had visited the doctor that Regina went to all the time and found that she had some medical issues, she shared them with Robin and they lived life beautifully and they still do. She though kept the issues to herself and Robin but she was feeling like she might need more support with this. As far as she knew Regina didn't have any health issues except for being Anemic and needed blood transfusions every so often.

"Are you ok? Where did you go just now?" Emma asked Evil Regina

"I'm ok, I was just thinking." Evil Regina replied.

"We just want you to be ok, ok?" Emma said again to Evil Regina.

"I know." Evil Regina replied quietly.

On the way to the hospital was a quiet one, they had all packed into Regina's car again. Regina with her other half in the back seat, Evil Regina was quiet. She held onto her other half's hand the whole way, Regina looked at their hands intertwined.

"Are you ok back there?" Emma asked them both, Evil Regina nodded and Regina answered Yes.

When they arrived in the parking lot, Evil Regina was pale again.

"I feel nauseous." Evil Regina said as she leaned her head back on the seat.

"Ok what do you need us to do?" Regina and Emma asked together and Evil Regina smirked a little.

"I'm not sure, but if I'm not careful I will vomit." Evil Regina said.

"Ok." Regina said as she rubbed her other half's stomach, and Evil Regina put her hand on top of Regina's.

"Thank you, that feels good." Evil Regina said to her other half who smiled.

"Let's try and get you up so you don't throw up. But if you do, that's ok I promise." Emma said.

"Ok thank you for all of you two's help I love you two." Evil Regina said to Emma and Regina.

"We love you too." Regina said back and Emma smiled and nodded yes.

Evil Regina sat up quickly, and Emma realized what exactly was about to happen. She gently but quickly helped Evil Regina out of the car just as vomit projected out of Regina's other half's mouth. Regina jumped back as it started, it was starting to go everywhere on the parking lot. Once Evil Regina was done she just stood there for a second, vomiting that much with such force took a lot out of her already tired frame.

"That uh was really impressive." Emma said as she tried to lighten the mood during this situation.

"Thank you, it felt awful but was very necessary to have happen." Evil Regina said.

"Oh yeah, do you feel a little better after that?" Emma asked again.

"A little." Evil Regina replied as she held onto Emma and Regina.

"Ok, it will be ok." Regina said to Evil Regina, she squeezed her hand to show more comfort and that's when Evil Regina just broke down into tears. Regina's eyes just widened at the realization that something was really wrong with her other half and it might be serious.

"What's going on?" Regina asked her other half gently, Evil Regina looked at her with tears in her eyes.

"I am just..." Evil Regina couldn't find the words to tell Emma and Regina what was going on with her and she saw how it was really worrying them.

Emma saw that as an indication they needed to get Evil Regina into the hospital, as they walked in the doors they were taken to a private room and Evil Regina was quiet.

"Is it serious?" Regina asked Evil Regina who just looked at her and shrugged.

Just then the doctor comes in and looks at Evil Regina and decides to hook her up to an IV, and takes her temperature and get labs ordered.

"I was diagnosed with Chronic Fatigue syndrome the last time I came to my other half's home and it would seem that since I became pregnant the effects have been affecting me more. I love being pregnant but is there something I can do to help the effects while pregnant?" Evil Regina said to the doctor.

"Let me run some tests and we will figure out a plan ok?" Doctor Honey said to Evil Regina.

"Ok, thank you." Evil Regina said as she smiled.

"You're welcome, I'll send the lab to your room to draw blood and then I will be back ok?" Dr. Honey said.

"Thank you!" with that Dr. Honey left the room.

Regina and Emma looked at Evil Regina, finally understanding her wanting to sleep all the time and not having energy .

"Why didn't you tell us? We understand." Regina said to Evil Regina.

"I didn't want to seem weak." Evil Regina admitted.

"But it's ok, you're not weak at all. Believe me I know, you are not weak at all. Ok?" Regina said to her other half.

"Ok...Thank you very much Regina, I need to hear that sometimes." Evil Regina replied.

"You're very welcome, just relax we are here." Regina said as she moved a piece of Evil Regina's hair from her face. Evil Regina looked exhausted and Regina felt bad that her other half was suffering from chronic fatigue.

Evil Regina just laid back on the bed and watched her other half intently, Regina noticed this, "What's the matter?"

"Are you ok Regina? You seem like you are a little different." Evil Regina asked.

"I'm worried about you, that's all. I'm ok." Regina said as she tried to reassure her other half.

"Ok, but I know you...you are me and I'm not convinced." Evil Regina said.

"I'm fine, really...my stomach just feels funny but I'm ok." Regina admitted.

"Do you want Dr. Honey to check it out?" Emma asked.

"Maybe, I don't want to take away time from my other half. She really needs her right now." Regina said as she sat in the chair by the bed.

"Oh Regina, you need to feel ok too. It's ok! We will ask her when she gets back." Evil Regina said to her other half.

"Ok." Regina said.

That's when Dr. Honey came in, "Ok we will work out a plan so the chronic fatigue doesn't make things hard, I've written down one. Look it over and let me know if you want to add anything or if we need to change it."

"Ok thank you." Evil Regina looks over it, "Maybe I should take more frequent breaks from things?"

"Ok and how about you come here to your other half's to get acupuncture and an IV therapy every two to three weeks or when you are really exhausted. The IV therapy helps with boosting your fluids and energy." Dr. Honey suggested.

"Yes that sounds great, thank you!" Evil Regina said.

"Yes that's a good idea." Regina said as she smiled.

"I will put in standing orders, you can come here for the IV therapy or I can have it so they come to Regina's house." Dr. Honey suggested.

"Go to the house!" Both Reginas said as Dr. Honey smiled.

"Oh Dr. Honey, Regina was telling me that her stomach feels funny." Evil Regina said.

Once Regina finished the potion she drank it, and they started round two...

To be continued...

"Oh, what does it feel like?" Dr. Honey asked.

"Well, I've been a little nauseous but I've had to..." Regina started.

"She's been pooping a lot." Emma said as Evil Regina snickered at Emma's bluntness.

"Ok, Regina come with me for a second. Do you think you could go again? I would like to get labs to rule out some things." Dr. Honey suggested.

"Yes." Regina blushed, her face turned bright to dark red with embarrassment. As they left, Evil Regina laughed at her other half's embarrassment.

"Emma, you really care for her don't you?" Evil Regina asked Emma.

"I do, you know that she needs someone to be there for her and I am that for her." Emma explained.

"Good, I'm glad. She seems a lot happier now, and the excitement she has of carrying her own child soon. I'm glad I will be coming here more times, I need to check on her every so often to make sure she is ok." Evil Regina replied as she rubbed her stomach.

"Yes and she loves when you come, it makes her feel happy. She is going to designate one of the guest rooms as yours for when you come, So you can decorate it how you like. It's the one next to ours." Emma admitted.

Evil Regina smiled, she was very happy to hear that.

"Thank you, that's great!" Evil Regina said as Regina walked back into the room.

"How did it go?" Evil Regina asked.

"It went ok, I was able to give a sample if that's what you mean? But I didn't want to finish there so I feel uncomfortable." Regina admitted as Emma walked towards her and wrapped her arms around her.

"It's ok sweetheart, just go in this bathroom." Emma said as she rubbed Regina's back.

"Ok..." Regina said, she sounded defeated.

"Do you want me to keep you company? We can talk or just be comfort towards each other." Evil Regina asked.

"Yes, I would like that. Let me help you, Emma could you bring the comfortable chair in?" Regina asked.

"Of course!"

Regina helped Evil Regina up and walk to the bathroom, Emma had brought one of the comfy chairs for Evil Regina to sit on. As Emma closed the door she saw Regina hug her other half.

"My poor sweetheart." Emma whispered to herself, but Regina did hear that and hugged her other half tighter.

"Are you sure you are ok?" Evil Regina asked Regina.

"I just don't feel well, my stomach really feels yuck. But I am ok." Regina said.

"Are you sure Regina? You seem like you are feeling a little off as well." Evil Regina said.

"I'm ok, I just want to be able to carry a baby like you and I'm nervous." Regina admitted.

"You will be able to, Dr. Honey said so because all of your tests looked really good and then there is me who is carrying a baby. So you have that, don't worry it will happen." Evil Regina reassured her other half.

Regina smiled, "Thank you for saying that, you are right."

Evil Regina smiled and rubbed her stomach and Regina smiled at that, Evil Regina placed Regina's hand on her stomach as well.

"You will have this." Evil Regina said.

Evil Regina helped her other half through the uncomfortableness, Emma was sitting in the room when Dr. Honey came in.

"They are in the bathroom." Emma said.

"Ok, I will come back. But tell Regina that you two can start trying for the baby anytime, since the baby will be magic and a combination of you two it will work like this. You two have sex when she is ovulating then you mix your hair and fluid and Regina's hair and ovulating fluid in a potion that is in her book then she drinks it. You then have sex again after she drinks it saying the incantation again. I also wrote everything down for you guys. I also included in a bag in the folder what to extract the fluid with." Dr. Honey explained as she handed Emma a folder.

"Thank you, Regina will be so happy!" Emma said as she smiled.

"Good, I'm very glad!" Dr. Honey said as she smiled.

That's when the Reginas came out of the bathroom and Dr. Honey explained what she told Emma to Regina.

"Oh great! Emma let's plan it for the next time I ovulate in 10 days, I will get the spell, ingredients and everything all set up." Regina said as her eyes lit up, she was so happy.

"Great! Regina this is going to be amazing!" Emma said as Evil Regina smiled.

"I think I will still be here in ten days, I have my first IV treatment in half that time." Evil Regina said.

"Regina I got your sample back, you were just having a reaction to something you ate recently. Eat anything new?" Dr. Honey asked.

"I had catfish for the first time the other day." Regina recalled.

"Ok, I would say don't eat that for awhile and see if this goes away. If it does then it was that but if it continues let me know." Dr. Honey explained.

"Of course!" Regina said as she smiled.

When they left the hospital it was late and they all settled down to go to bed, Evil Regina was asleep first. Emma and Regina stayed up a little longer talking about their future baby.

The next morning, they could hear Evil Regina throwing up in the bathroom down the hall.

"That is not what I am looking forward to." Regina said as she yawned.

"I know, but it's worth it for the sweet little baby we will have." Emma said as she rubbed Regina's head.

"Yes that is true, I'm going to see if she is ok. Then we can eat and I will start setting up for our special night." Regina said.

"Ok sweetheart." Emma smiled, Regina went to find her other half who was bent over the toilet in mid vomit as Regina rubbed her back.

"I'm here, it's ok." Regina said to her other half.

Evil Regina grabbed Regina's hand and squeezed it, letting her know she appreciated it.

"I heard you two talking about your future baby, it was so great! We will be pregnant at the same time, and I want you to be there when I find out the gender." Evil Regina said.

"Thank you, that's an honor! And same! Even though my baby will be a girl because of her parents, but it will still be great." Regina said as she smiled at her other half.

-Time Jump-

It had been ten days and Regina took a test to make sure she was ovulating, she smiled down at the test when it showed a dark smiley face. Once Emma saw the smile she knew, Regina had started making everything. Evil Regina was asleep on the couch when Regina and Emma ran up the stairs with everything they needed.

It was time, they really had never made love yet but they were both excited about it. Emma kissed Regina as Regina kissed back, Emma started to stimulate Regina, she felt Regina moan in her mouth, then her ear. She started to feel the sign that Regina was starting to orgasm. Regina screamed as she road the pleasure, Emma carefully collected the liquid from her as she continued to make her orgasm. Once she collected quite a lot of Regina's liquid she realized that she was just as wet as Regina was and collected hers as well in the separate labeled collector.

"I...that was amazing!" Regina said as she shivered, she looked at the liquid collected and her eyes shot right open.

"My God!" Regina said again.

"Yeah, this was really good. I got wet just hearing and seeing you so I collected mine too." Emma explained.

"Wow! I'm going to start the potion and then another go." Regina said as she plucked a hair from Emma's head, then herself.

Emma watched the potion being made, Evil Regina had woken up.

After Regina drank the potion, they went for round two.

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own anything, warnings from last chapter still apply. There were some typos and mistakes in the last chapter I apologize.

After round two they were both exhausted, they laid there for a bit before cleaning up and getting re dressed. They go downstairs, Evil Regina was sitting at the table eating a massive amount of food.

"Wow, do you have enough there for you?" Regina asked her other half.

Evil Regina looked up and smiled, "The baby was hungry."

"I can see that, you are so cute." Regina said as she laughed.

"Cute?! I am not cute!" Evil Regina said as she stood up then she laughed. "Maybe, I guess I am."

"How are you doing? Do you have an IV therapy today?" Regina asked.

"I'm doing ok and I do, will you stay with me?" Evil Regina asked back.

"Of course!" Regina said as she smiled at Evil Regina.

"Regina, how are you feeling? I did hear what you and Emma were up to a bit ago." Evil Regina said as she winked.

"I'm doing good, I feel hopeful that it worked on this first try. We followed everything exactly, I'm tired though. I hope I will know in the next week or so." Regina explained.

"I'm sure you will, did you set up an appointment with Dr. Honey to check?" Evil Regina asked.

"I did, a blood test and ultrasound." Regina replied.

"That's good, I have good feelings about this time." Evil Regina said and Regina smiled.

About an hour later the IV Therapist had come, Evil Regina was hooked up to the IV. She always hated the being attached to it, but did like the feeling the IV gave her. It made her feel a lot better, Regina had put a blanket onto her as she sat beside her in a comfy chair.

"Regina, have you ever just have an area of your body hurt for no reason but then when you start to figure out why it hurts it makes sense?" Evil Regina asked.

"All the time, like my back would hurt and then I would realize it's the chair or I hit it on the headboard." Regina said as she blushed.

"The headboard? Oh dear, I thought Robin and I are rough." Evil Regina laughed.

"We can get a little rough and loud." Regina said.

"Us too, there was one time when Robin and I were getting into it and he smacked my ass so hard it left a hand print but I didn't care. But that same night after that I smacked my back against the door, he spent the rest of the night helping me with everything since I had a hard time moving." Evil Regina said.

"That sounds really painful!" Regina said.

"It was, I actually cried when it happened. Poor Robin at first didn't know what to do." Evil Regina explained.

Regina chuckled, "Aww, is everything ok with your back now?"

"Yes, it's much better. Thank you." Evil Regina replied.

Just then Henry burst into the house, he and Violet were having a fight.

Evil Regina and Regina just watched as they had a full blown argument right in front of them, Emma came in and attempted to stop it.

"Hey, guys maybe you should take it to another room. Henry your mom isn't feeling well and Evil Regina is here too." Emma said as he went up to the couple.

Henry stopped and looked at Emma then the Reginas, "Oh...I'm sorry. We will take this in the other room, I'm sorry." Henry apologized.

"It's ok Henry, thank you." Regina said to their son.

They left, and Emma walked towards them as she shook her head.

"What was that all about? I just heard yelling, no words." Regina asked.

"They were having this fight earlier too when I was on the phone with my mom, she had about enough. They started when they were on their way back from the field trip and didn't stop. It's about Violet catching Henry doing something, I'm not sure what and frankly I really don't want to know what she caught him doing." Emma explained.

"They are still fighting? Wow...I can still hear them." Evil Regina said.

"Yeah, I have no idea. My mom thinks it had something to do with the dare he was given during a group truth or dare." Emma said.

"A dare? If Violet is angry about it then it must be a really bad one." Regina said to Emma.

"Yeah." Emma replied.

"What was it?" Both Regina's asked.

"He was dared to strip down naked and send the photo of him to the girls he dated, let's just say that Violet wasn't the only one to get the photo." Emma explained.

"Oh wow!" Regina said as she blushed. "Henry, naked for everyone to see?"

"Yes." Emma said as she chuckled.

"And I take it Violet is not very pleased by other girls getting the photo?" Evil Regina asked.

Oh yeah she was pissed! And that actually is an understatement." Emma said as she shook her head.

"Why were they playing that game? And why does sending a photo mean you slept with them?" Regina asked.

"I'm not sure, but knowing the kids today and being in Storybrooke that is definitely possible." Emma laughed.

Just then they hear Henry yelling, "Yes I did sleep with a few of them but I'm with you!"

"Well, that answers that question." Emma said.

"How many others got the photo?" Regina asked, she was a little afraid of the answer.

"My mom said it was seven, but knowing my mom she embellishes the truth." Emma said as both Reginas laugh.

"Our Henry slept with seven girls? Wow!" Evil Regina said as she sat up a little.

"Is that what that means?" Regina asked.

"It's a possibility, but I'm not sure." Emma said she was unsure, things changed from when she was that age.

"Me either, when we were Henry's age we were not thinking about how many people we could sleep with." Evil Regina said about her and Regina's childhood.

"That is true, mother wouldn't have let us anywhere near a boy unless it was to get married and become queen." Regina said as well.

"That was punishment enough." Evil Regina chimed in.

"From what I heard about it, it was." Emma said.

Violet stormed downstairs, her face was red. Henry came down after her, they all watched them as they exited the door.

"Well, that was interesting. Do you think they broke up?" Evil Regina asked.

"That is a possibility, but I don't really know. Teenagers are different now a days." Regina replied.

"They are." Emma said as well.

Henry comes back in, his face was red and he was clearly upset.

"Are you ok Henry?" Regina asked their son.

"Eh, Violet and I are fighting. And I don't want to talk about it right now...later but not now. Ok?" Henry said as he mumbled slightly.

"Yes that is ok sweetheart, we are all here when you want to tell us." Regina said.

"Thank you," Henry mumbled then went upstairs.

"When did he stop being that little boy?" Evil Regina asked.

"I know, it's just crazy." Emma replied as she thought about young Henry.

"It is." Regina said as she sat down again, when Evil Regina finished her IV she took a nap. And that left Regina with her thoughts, Emma was quick to be there for her though.

"Hey are you doing ok?" Emma asked Regina who was completely in her own head.

"I'm ok, I'm just thinking. I really want this to work on this try." Regina admitted.

"I know, me too. If it does that is amazing but if not then we will keep trying no matter what." Emma said.

"Thank you and yes it would be amazing if it worked on this first try." Regina said as she smiled.

"It would." Emma said as she smiled.

Eight days pass and they all go about business as usual, Evil Regina was taking a nap while Regina did some work on the dining room table and Emma ran to the station for a bit to help her dad with something.

Regina's stomach had a really odd sensation, it was like nausea but not and it was like she had to use the bathroom but not sure if she had to. She stood up, she figured she would just go to the bathroom just in case when she heard a voice of her other half.

"Are you ok? You are just standing there." Evil Regina asked.

"I think so, my stomach has the weirdest sensation. I'm trying to figure out if I need to be in the bathroom right now or if I'm fine." Regina explained.

"Can you explain the sensation?" Evil Regina asked again.

"It's like something is there, I feel nauseous but I don't and I feel like I need to use the toilet but I'm not sure I do." Regina explained.

"Ok, let's start by you going to the bathroom and trying to use it. I'm going to call Emma and ask her to pick up something." Evil Regina said.

Regina nodded and disappeared to another part of the house.

Evil Regina explained everything to Emma who in returned picked up some tests as well as called Dr. Honey.

When Regina came back Evil Regina explained everything, also she had an appointment with Dr. Honey to test as well.

"I'm nervous." Regina said to her other half.

"I know, but it will be ok. How did it go in there?" Evil Regina asked.

"The feeling is still there but I did use the toilet and it was by far the most disgusting one." Regina said as Evil Regina laughed.

"Yeah, I still have those." Evil Regina said as she chuckled.

Emma arrived home and went to the voices of Regina and Evil Regina, "How is everything going?"

"It's better but I still have that feeling, it's not as alarming now." Regina explained.

"Ok that's good, let's go see Dr. Honey to run the tests. Hopefully it's not too early." Emma said as she held onto her wife's hand, Regina nodded yes as they got in the car.

On the way to see Dr. Honey, Regina grabs onto Emma's hand, Emma could tell she was nervous for whatever outcome was going to happen.

"It will be ok sweetheart." Emma said as she rubbed Regina's hand with her thumb.

"I know, I'm just so nervous." Regina said as she leaned her her head back, Evil Regina wanted to come and give her other half and Emma her support. She couldn't help but feel bad for Regina being so nervous and scared of the outcome. She knows how much Regina wants this.

"I'm here for you as well, I really think it will happen Regina." Evil Regina said.

"Thank you, that means a lot to me." Regina smiled.

Once they get there they go in, Dr. Honey was waiting for them with all of the tests ready to start.

"We should know today, whatever the tests say today we will plan a follow up visit." Dr. Honey said.

"Ok." Regina and Emma said together.

"First tests are blood tests and liquids tests." Dr. Honey said.

"Liquids, as in her liquids?" Emma asked.

"Yes those liquids, are you ready Regina?"

"I am ready for all of the tests." Regina replied as she smiled.

"Ok, let's get started." Dr. Honey said as she handed Regina a gown to change into.

Once Regina changed, she got her blood taken. About four tubes, then Dr. Honey got some of her liquids, Regina never liked a pelvic exam and this included the collection of the liquid she secreted down there. Once those were done, they waited for the results. Once they heard them Dr. Honey was going to do an ultrasound to examine the inside of her uterus and ovaries where the hope they see a baby.

"Ok the tests look really good and I want to do an ultrasound to confirm, but you are in fact pregnant. Congratulations Regina and Emma!" Dr. Honey said as she smiled, Regina and Emma had the look of surprise on their faces and then Regina started to cry. She was so happy!

"Oh my God this is amazing!" Emma said.

"I know, I'm so happy...can we see the baby?" Regina asked Dr. Honey.

"Of course! Let's get you set up for an ultrasound." Dr. Honey said as she rolled the ultrasound into the room, Evil Regina was very happy for her other half and Emma. She held Regina's hand tight as they got the news, and at that moment she really missed Robin. She had to excuse herself for a little bit to try and contact him in the portable mirrors they both carried.

When Evil Regina excused herself Regina noticed that her eyes were wet, she looked at Emma who shrugged.

"Is she ok?" Regina asked Emma as she watched her other half exit the room.

"I'm not sure, but my guess with this news and our reactions she is really missing Robin right now." Emma explained.

"Oh that's probably right, I heard her crying last night. I think she's going to try and contact him." Regina explained.

"I heard that too, how is she going to do that?" Emma asked.

"With portable mirrors, they both have one for this reason." Regina explained to Emma.

"Oh ok, that makes sense, do you want me to check on her and have her come see the baby?" Emma asked.

"Yes please, Dr. Honey can we wait till Emma comes back with my other half?" Regina asked.

"Of course!"

Emma went to find Evil Regina who was talking to Robin about missing him, and that she couldn't wait till he was back and the baby they were having. Emma let them finish talking before Emma just hugged Evil Regina.

"Hey are you doing ok? How's everything with Robin?" Emma asked.

"I'm ok, I miss him but he is doing good and we are good. He's excited about our baby, are we ready to see you and Regina's baby?" Evil Regina asked as she wiped tears from her eyes.

"We are, we want you there so we are waiting for you." Emma said as Evil Regina smiled.

"Thank you, this is so exciting for you guys. I know Regina wanted this for so long." Evil Regina said.

"She did and I'm so happy we are sharing this experience." Emma said.

"Me too."

They walked back into the room and Dr. Honey was getting Regina ready for the ultrasound, Emma held her hand as Dr. Honey squirted the jelly onto the wand.

"Since you are early on, I have to insert the wand into you." Dr. Honey explained.

"Ok..." Regina replied as she squeezed Emma's hand a little harder, Emma kissed her hand.

Dr. Honey gently inserted the wand, Regina jumped slightly but settled down when she felt Emma rub her hand.

"Right there! Look it's your baby, and it looks like the heart is beating!" Dr. Honey said as she pointed to the small area on the ultrasound.

"It is?" Regina asked as she looked where Dr. Honey pointed.

"Yes, let's listen." Dr. Honey replied as she turned on the sound and the sound of a fast heartbeat echoed throughout the room.

"Oh my God, that's amazing!" Regina replied as she started to cry, Emma kissed her head. Evil Regina was smiling.

"Congratulations Regina, we can set up your appointments if you would like?" Dr. Honey replied.

"Yes I would like that, I'll get my calendar up on my phone." Regina said as she pulled it out, Evil Regina and Emma chuckled.

"What? I like to be prepared!" Regina said as she defended herself.

"We know." Evil Regina said as she smiled.

Regina smiled as well, she was so happy.

To be continued... Thank you


End file.
